Me tienes y te tengo
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Un chirris con Anthony Candy. Espero les guste.


Bueno, a petición de numerosas fans (más de una), se sube este songfic. Espero y no me lo derriben de un resorterazo. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

"I Got You Babe" (en español: Te tengo nena/nene) es la canción que llevó al estrellato al dúo de pop norteamericano Sonny & Cher en el año 1965. Compuesta por Salvatore Phillip Bono (Sonny Bono) y cantada a dúo con su esposa, supuso su lanzamiento a nivel internacional y su confirmación como estrellas de la música en y el mundo. Esta canción aparece en el número 444 de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone. (Tomado de Wikipedia)

* * *

 **I gota you babe (Te tengo a ti nena)**

 **They say we're young and we don't know**

 **Won't find out till we grow**

 **Well I don't know why that's true**

 **Cause you got me baby, I got you**

 _ **Ellos dicen que estamos jóvenes y no sabemos**_

 _ **No lo sabremos hasta que seamos grandes**_

 _ **Bueno no sé porque es verdad**_

 _ **Porque tú me tienes nene, te tengo**_

Y vaya que eran muy jóvenes, ella tiene doce años, él catorce. Ya no estamos en los tiempos de Romeo y Julieta. Y menos si recordamos el final trágico de esa historia de William Shakespeare, que parece no haber encontrado mejor salida que matar a los jóvenes amantes, a fin de que pudiesen realizar su amor.

Sin embargo, desde que él la vio llorando ante el portal de las rosas, tendida de bruces en el césped, se enamoró de ella. Así de sencillo. Y ella correspondió con la misma pasión. Todo el mundo de él se llenó de "Candy" y el de ella, de "Anthony".

No necesitaban ser grandes para defender ese incipiente amor que nacía en dos corazones puros y se veía enmarcado por un sinfín de rosas, hasta ser coronado por la "Dulce Candy". Ya podían encelarse Eliza y los Cornwell, ya podía la tía abuela ordenar una separación que nunca se daría. Ella y él estarían juntos para siempre.

 **Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.**

 _ **Nena, te tengo nena, te tengo nena**_

Se tenían el uno a la otra, así de sencillo. Y ese lazo era prácticamente indestructible.

 **They say our love won't pay the rent**

 **Before it's earn'd our money's always spent**

 **I guess that's so, we don't have a pot**

 **But at least I'm sure of all the things we got**

 _ **Ellos dicen que nuestro amor no pagará la renta**_

 _ **Antes de que se gaste nuestro dinero**_

 _ **Creo que entonces, no tenemos el punto**_

 _ **Pero al menos estoy seguro de todas las cosas que tenemos**_

Ya podía idear Eliza Leagan las mil y un triquiñuelas para alejar a Anthony de Candy, que no daban resultado. Los Cornwell, más caballerosos y queriendo a bien a la parejita, se mantuvieron al margen, cuando se dieron cuenta de la preferencia de la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes por su primo favorito.

Ya podía la tía abuela Aloy ordenarle al joven enamorado que no tuviese contacto con la empleada de los Leagan, que el chico, tan voluntarioso como el patriarca, a pesar de la dulzura heredada de su madre, no hacía caso a advertencias ni regaños.

Ya podía Sarah Leagan encargar gran cantidad de labores domésticas a la pequeña huérfana, que esta se daba maña para terminarlas y salir corriendo al jardín de la Mansión Andley, para enojo de la señora y la señorita de la casa Leagan.

¿Y ellos? No daban pie a ninguna de las trampas que les tendían. Ya pudo Eliza, en complicidad de su hermano Neal, acusar a Candy de haber maltratado el jardín de rosas que era el orgullo de Anthony, que el muchacho no le creyó. Y lo dejó manifiesto cuando Candy huyó y se puso en peligro, cayendo de la catarata. El enojo de Anthony no obedecía al jardín maltratado y a las rosas hurtadas que aparecieron en el establo donde Candy dormía, sino en el miedo por la seguridad de Candy.

 **Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.**

 _ **Nena te tengo a ti nena, te tengo nena**_

Y fue el destino, en la persona del tío abuelo William, quien reunió a los dos jóvenes enamorados para siempre.

 **I got flowers in the spring**

 **I got you, you wear my ring**

 **And when I'm sad, you're a clown**

 **And if I get scared you're always around**

 **And then they say your hair's too long**

 **But I don't care, with you I can't do wrong**

 **Then put your warm little hand in mine**

 **There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb**

 _ **Tengo flores en la primavera**_

 _ **Te tengo, usas mi anillo**_

 _ **Y cuando estoy triste, eres una payasa**_

 _ **Y si me asusto siempre estás por aquí**_

 _ **Y luego dicen que tu pelo está muy largo**_

 _ **Pero no me importa, contigo no puedo hacer nada mal**_

 _ **Luego pones tu manita caliente en la mía**_

 _ **No hay cerro o montaña que no podamos escalar**_

Se sentían invencibles, pertenecían a la misma familia, vivían en la misma casa, comían en la misma mesa y paseaban por el mismo jardín.

Hasta la tía abuela tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia que los dos jóvenes rubios tenían un mundo propio. Y que nada ni nadie los sacaría de él.

El jardín de las rosas parecía ser su mundo ideal, y muy seguido se les veía juntos, so pretexto de cuidarlo. A esto, la matriarca no podía oponerse, puesto que ese pedazo de cielo era la herencia de Rosemary a su hijo. Y cuando los veía juntos, cuidando de la multitud de rosas, tenía el presentimiento de la madre de Anthony aprobaba, desde el Paraíso, esa relación.

Verlos juntos, pone cierto coto a las maquinaciones de una jovencita pelirroja, que está sumamente envidiosa de la inmensa suerte de Candy, pues ahora es la compañera inseparable de Anthony, "su Anthony", quien ya no voltea a verla ni a hablarle galantemente, como antes de que la hospiciana humilde y corriente, se apareciera en sus vidas. Jamás se dará cuenta de que entre más haga por separarlos, ellos se vuelven más unidos.

 **Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.**

 _ **Nena te tengo a ti nena, te tengo nena**_

Basta verlos en el jardín, en la biblioteca recibiendo lecciones, montando a caballo. El es de ella y ella es de él.

 **I got you to hold my**

 **I got you to understand**

 **I got you to walk with me**

 **I got you to talk with**

 **I got you to kiss goodnight**

 **I got you to hold me tight**

 **I got you I won't let go**

 **I got you who loves me so**

 **I got you, babe**

 _ **Te tengo para abrazarme**_

 _ **Te tengo para entender**_

 _ **Te tengo para caminar conmigo**_

 _ **Te tengo para hablar conmigo**_

 _ **Te tengo para darte beso de buenas noches**_

 _ **Te tengo para que me sostengas**_

 _ **Te tengo, no te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Te tengo, me amas mucho**_

 _ **Te tengo nena**_

-Tú eres mi príncipe de la colina –asegura Candy.

No importa que el príncipe que ella conoció, así casi siete años, no corresponda en edad al joven que la acompaña durante la caza. No faltó sino que le viera vestido a la escocesa, en esa fiesta a la que le invitaron Stear y Archie, para saber que él era su príncipe y nadie más.

-Yo quiero ir a la Colina de Pony –asegura el muchacho, con los ojos azules mirando dulcemente a los verdes.

-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? –cuestiona ella.

-Porque ahí está tu infancia y los recuerdos de tu niñez –responde con plena seguridad él, sonriendo glorioso.

Ella responde con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Es una promesa? –continúa.

-Así es, es una promesa.

Anthony tiende la mano derecha, para cerrar ese pacto. No se dan cuenta los dos, pero es la promesa de continuar juntos toda la vida, el inicio de lo que podría ser una promesa de matrimonio, a fin de formar una familia llena de amor y de felicidad.

-¡De acuerdo! –acepta Candy, estrechando la mano de Anthony-. Iremos juntos a la Colina de Pony.

"Y estaremos juntos siempre" agrega mentalmente.

Son demasiado jóvenes para hablar de matrimonio, de familia y de hijos. Pero lo que ahora tienen, saben muy bien que es amor. Y deciden que será para siempre.

 **oOoOo**

-¡Casi llegamos, Anthony! –avisa Candy, subiendo con ligereza por la Colina de Pony, hasta llegar al pie del inmenso árbol.

-¡Mira, este es el Padre Arbol! –presenta.

Mientras baja por la colina, a fin de llegar a la Casa Pony y escucha los gritos de alegría que los niños lanzan, mientras corren a recibirla, echa una mirada más al pie del Padre Arbol, donde ha plantado el rosal.

Ha cumplido la promesa, fue con Anthony, a fin de que conociera el Hogar donde pasó su infancia y le conocieran a él.

"Volví al Hogar, Anthony" piensa mientras corre a reunirse con los pequeños, "volví, como tú volviste con tu mamá".

Candy sabe, que a pesar de la separación física, ese amor siempre estará en su corazón.

Porque ella lo tiene a él y él la tiene a ella.

 _ ***** FIN *****_


End file.
